


anywhere you go is the place i'll call my home

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 19:30:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10748304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Phichit loves Seung-gil, but he also loves his dog.





	anywhere you go is the place i'll call my home

**Author's Note:**

> this was for phichit week day 4 "pets". i love me some seungchuchu so here you go. 
> 
> enjoy!

Phichit loves his home country and his home town. Bangkok is an amazing place and it reminds him of his family and the first time he skated. But he can't help but love it even a little bit more when his boyfriend of one year moves with him to his apartment there.

Phichit and Seung-gil are probably considered an unlikely couple— if it wasn't for the fact they're both Asian, people would think they have absolutely nothing in common. Seung-gil is cold, calculating and always serious in the media's eyes, while Phichit has always been laughs and friendliness.

Breaking that ice queen exterior was, in Phichit's opinion, the hardest part of getting in a relationship with the Korean man. In reality, Seung-gil is still cold and serious, but from time to time he's affectionate and he tends to baby talk his dog, Jin.

It's a lazy off-season Saturday when Phichit and Seung-gil are cuddling in the couch. The Korean man isn't particularly a fan of cuddling, but Phichit's kisses on his jaw and neck are all worth it. Plus, Jin is sitting near to them, almost taking care of the two men.

The biggest problem for Phichit with Jin is that she only knows Korean. He knows some Korean, alright, being with Seung-gil for a year has been enough for that, but not enough to talk to a dog.

"Phichit," Seung-gil says for maybe the billionth time that day while he drops to the floor, next to where Jin is. He says a word in Korean that the Thai man kind of comprehends. "That's fetch, alright? Not that complicated. Just tell her while you throw something and she'll understand."

Phichit sighs and shakes his head before nodding. He deepens his fingers into Jin's thick layer of gray fur, with white at the undersides. She truly is a beautiful husky.

Phichit pats her head a little bit before smiling and taking her toy, a ball. He throws it to the other side of the apartment while he exclaims, "Jin, fetch!", using the Korean word instead of English fetch.

Jin perks up her ears and looks at Phichit before looking at her rightful owner with questions all over her striking blue eys. "Go fetch, Jin!" he tells her, the entire sentence in Korean, but Phichit understands it anyway.

Jin looks at him for a split second before Seung-gil nods, and then she runs into the ball. She clasps the plastic object between her sharp teeth as she brings it back to Phichit. Seung-gil praises her quietly in his mother tongue before Phichit repeats the process.

When she comes back with the toy for the third time, Phichit just takes it from her mouth and kisses her head. "Such a good girl," he praises even though he knows she doesn't get to understand much English.

Seung-gil goes next to him when he keeps kissing her and stroking her fur. He kneels next to him and leaves a small kiss on his cheek, smiling sheepishly. "You care so much about Jin," he tells him, and Phichit knows it's his own way of telling him he loves him.

Even a year after, Seung-gil is still shy of the three words people value so much to consumate a relationship. Phichit doesn't mind in the slightest; he knows the other man has other ways of showing him his affection, even if the sentence 'I love you' never comes up.

"I do, prince," he tells him before his lips meet the other man's. It's not short of love, Phichit's hand on Seung-gil's cheek as the kiss deepens. When they pull away, a small bit of spit is on their mouths. Phichit laughs and his eyes almost twinkle as he tells Seung-gil he loves him.

Jin starts letting out soft growls at the affection between her owner and his partner, and Phichit finds this adorable. He puts his hand on her fur and strokes it as she wags her tail. "You were jealous?" Phichit asks, not caring if she understands English or not, her eyes fixated on the Thai man.

"She always gets jealous," Seung-gil comments, the shadow of a smile on his lips. Phichit's always thought that he's seen his boyfriend smile millions of times more than the media and the paparazzi have. "Sometimes I brought her to the ice rink in Seoul; she always growled when I talked to Coach Min-so about skating."

"That's adorable; she's very protective of you," Phichit tells him. Seung-gil doesn't talk much about his past coach, as he's under Celestino's wing now. The change was for the better, as there were no emotional bonds whatsoever between Seung-gil and Min-so, and he hated how she only cared about him getting to the Winter Olympics.

"I guess," Seung-gil nods, a brief smile on his lips. He gets closer to his dog and idly strokes her fur, gaining small tail wags from her. He praises her in Korean, and it's almost as if the husky is smiling.

Phichit knows Seung-gil's thinking of the near future, of Pyeongchang, of the Grand Prix and all the figure skating events. Whenever he thinks of stuff like that at home he resorts to petting Jin and praising her.

"Hey, Seung-gil," Phichit starts, and the man looks back to him, almost perplexed. "Don't think too much about it." Before Seung-gil can deny anything, he continues: "we'll get there, it'll be just fine, babe."

"I want to believe so, angel," Seung-gil nods, accepting Phichit knows what he's thinking about without him mentioning it aloud.

Phichit's heart might implode just from the mere pet name of 'angel'. He kisses him as he sees Jin lick Seung-gil's hand. The Korean man smiles before taking Phichit's wrist, who doesn't complain as he lets him pet Jin. Jin makes content noises before licking clean stripes on Phichit's hand.

Phichit smiles; life with his boyfriend and with his boyfriend's husky can't be too bad. Or— scratch that, it simply can't be bad.

And hey, maybe they really can get to Pyeongchang and the Grand Prix Final.


End file.
